


Home

by remiges



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges
Summary: Wayne grows up playing baseball.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Wayne Simmonds + Home.

Wayne grows up playing baseball. Everyone does, like the rules and the drive are born into them. At its heart, there are two basic parts: hit the ball and run. Sure, there’s pitching and catching and all the waiting around, but those are secondary. Hit and run, that’s what it’s all about.

He loses his virginity behind the dugout, like the worst start to a joke where the punchline is something about running the bases. It goes like this:

First—fresh-cut grass, another boy’s mouth on his own, the darkness of absent floodlights—second—warm hands, crickets singing, tingling lips—third—pain and pleasure and pressure and—

home.

Home.

Home is a place, a love, that doesn’t tolerate fags. Wayne thinks he probably should have remembered that before he let another boy touch him, let alone fuck him.

He could take a swing, bloody a nose, and maybe this whole thing would stay in the space behind the dugout: graffiti on cinderblocks and the almost-full moon and the newness of his body in relation to someone else’s. Hit and run. It’s ingrained, isn’t it?

Wayne’s never been good at baseball, though. In the end, he doesn’t hit. He just runs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://enter-remiges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
